His Guardian Angel
by lovemeforeverandever
Summary: Emiliana gets the best news of her life as she has been the one and only Damon Salvatore's guardian angel for his entire life. When she get to finally meet the man she has watched over for 178 years...but there's always a twist to a wish isn't there? Careful what you wish for!
1. Chapter 1

Emiliana's green eyes widened slightly as she glanced around the white powdered room she was standing in with her white strapless dress on that went just above her knee, her long brown hair was in natural curls.

Her mentor- Magdalena- walked towards her, a broad smile lit up her face.

Emily was was confused as to why she was called up here to see her mentor and the powers that be (the elders). She was nervous, she was afraid she had done something wrong to cause her to be called on.

Normally you aren't called on unless there was certain news to be shared with with you. Other than that you would stop by every weekday that your human was born on. Like Emily's human was born on a Friday, so she comes up there every Friday for meetings and updates on what her human had been up to.

Other than that she follows her human around like a shadow. Of course he's never ever seen her but she's always there. No one sees her. Being. A guardian angel can be pretty lonely but it's the best job in the world, even though she would love to be human.

That's all she ever wanted the day her soul was sent to the heavens and was brought back down to planet Earth to watch over a beautiful baby boy on June 28th 1839.

He is her best friend. He doesn't know it, but he is. She loves him more than anything even know he is the only person she'd ever truly love.

Angels don't find love. They are just meant to keep their human safe. It's their only purpose in their life.

Emily was one of the lucky ones, her human has lived a very, very, long time. Once your human dies you basically die off as well sense there's no use of you anymore.

Guardian Angels are watchers, protectors. They only protect and save when they are physically allowed to. Meaning; when fate gives them the go ahead, or fate has to shut them down to let something tragic happen to their human.

Guardian Angels become attached to their humans. Their humans are their only possession, their only form of living- their life line.

When some humans becomes unhuman- become vampires or werewolves, depending on their souls their guardian angels are still needed to be with them.

Some guardian angels leave their humans when their humans become to out of control. They give up all hope and die off leaving their human to have to settle on their own.

No matter how terrible and inhuman her person had become- She couldn't leave him. She had to fight for him. The elders suggested that she just give up, She lived long for an angel, she should find her peace now, but she couldn't just abandon him. They are in this together. Sense day one.

Magdalena grabbed hold of Emily's hands, dragging her towards the large wooden double doors where the meeting room held where the elder's were.

It was around 3:00 a.m on Earth where Emily's human was asleep, but here in Harmony- where Guardian angels are formed and come and go; where the elders are settled- it's always bright and sunny, peaceful.

She walked in to the large meeting room with the Elder's were seated. It resembled a regular court room and she took a seat beside her mentor Magdalena.

When you are formed into a guardian you are assigned a mentor on your first day. To become a mentor means you want to stick around Harmony and help new guardian, but you most likely will never find peace because once a mentor, always a mentor.

All five of the Elders were sitting in their long black robes. The oldest elder; Ernest was tall and intimidating. He had white hair and dark brown eyes. The second oldest was a woman with red hair, she was taller than Emily and Magdalena and her personality was the opposite of Ernest, her name was Cora. They were siblings.

Then there is Maude. She's as intimidating as Ernest with the glares she gives Emily every Friday night that she returns when her human is a sleep. She disapproves of Emily sticking around a vampire, a horrible bloodsucking human one that is.

The last two are Vivian and Oscar who never really talk. They give their opinions every once in a while but they mostly only talk and contribute when their vote is needed in an argument.

No one besides them know how 'Harmony' had started and came to be but no one ever asked, no one truly wanted to know. It was always better off as a mystery. As their own blessing.

Emily sighed running a shaky and nervous hand through her brunette colored hair. She was afraid that she had accidentally upset the Elder's in anyway. Upsetting the elder's makes you a target-probation- in their terms.

Humans thinks guardian angels come from Heaven. Even though Harmony may look and feel like Heaven, it isn't. Heaven is where the purest souls may go, the humans that want to find peace in their lives.

Heaven isn't the only choice to go to after death. For supernaturals there is the other side where you can look after your loved ones.

The other side is similar to how Emily and other guardian angels can watch their humans. She can't see any of the spirits on the other side and can only observe any guardian angels that want to be seen and have a conversation with her. In Harmony, you can't hide and you can see each other sense it is their home world, but on Earth, you may blend in.

Ernest spoke first, his voice was powerful and loud, it filled the whole room, "Miss Emiliana, welcome back to Harmony." he smiled and it was the first time in 178 years that Emiliana has lived through her soul had she ever seen him do that towards her.

Her eyebrows raised in suspicion and she turned her head to the right giving Magdalena a questioning look. Magdalena just smiled in return, she seemed too happy to notice that specific look Emily was giving her.

She sighed, but smiled reluctantly back, "Thank you, Lord Enerst. It's a pleasure to have been called to return home...so unexpected." she smiled fakely, and the others knew it was a lie. No Guardian Angel likes to be unexpectedly called down to meet the Elders.

Cora and Maude smirked as they glanced Emily's way in unison. Emily couldn't help but allow her eyebrows to crease forward in confusion, _why is everyone out of character? _

Oscar cleared his throat and that caught Emily's attention quickly, "We have a proposition to ask you, Miss Emiliana."

Emily nodded her head slowly. If the Elder's were to personally ask you a favor, there would be no possible way to deny them.

Maude spoke up, her voice was hard and crude as usual, but the tone was more amused than so angry,"Your person- Damon Salvatore- is in need of your services, Miss Emiliana."

Emily didn't quite understand, "Yes, that's why I'm still being his guardian, Madam Maude."

Vivian quickly shook her head, "No, Miss Emiliana, what we're saying is-"

She was cut off by Cora, "Mister Salvatore needs your presence...physically."

Emily huffed, her eyes were shut and she sunk her head down, she was not understanding at all what they were tying to imply, she had been by Damon's side day and night sense he's been born and her soul had come to life, "I'm sorry, my Elder's, but I am lost."

Magdalena held Emily's hand. She was excited for Emily to hear the news of what is becoming of her.

Ernest sighed, "What we are saying is, we are giving you permission to go down to Earth, physically to properly meet your person."

Sense Damon is a vampire he is not called "Human" instead he is known as "Person" but in Emily's mind he will always be her human.

Now Emily was shocked, joyful, but even more confused and very concerned, "But, how-"

Oscar answered her unspoken question, "We are granting you to become human."

A gasp escaped Emily's lips, she couldn't believe this? Is this true? Is she truly allowed to become the one thing she's always wanted sense her soul had come to life?

Then a thought crossed her mind, "I don't mean to come off as rude my dear Elder's, but why? I've never heard of this happening before and I don't understand why you would let me help someone like my person?"

The Elder's disliked most vampires because of the horrible things that they do, but they are not allowed to judge and can't force guardians to not help the vampires unless they don't want to be their guardian anymore.

Cora smiled brightly and then Emily felt the tug on Magdalena's hand on hers, "Damon Salvatore and you Emiliana are soul mates."

**A/N- This was just a new weird idea that came to me the other day watching Wizards of Waverly Place- wow that sounds sad. **

**Anyway this is all fiction of course but it all my idea. I didn't get this from another book or show or movie. If this resembles anything I swear it is true coincidence because I honestly have thought of this all on my own.**

**I hope you enjoy this new Damon-O.C. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily felt like she was about to die as the words echoed in her mind. Soul mate. Soul mate. Soul mate.

Guardian Angels can't have relationships? They rarely have friends. Their only priority is meant to be their person. So how can Emily be able to have a soul mate?

Soul mates do exist. Most people have soul mates, not everyone does because sometimes fate has a change of course and the one person who may have been made for you had done something to cause him or her to pass away or their life course changed and the two soul mates never meet. And if they never meet, then the relationship doesn't activate and your free to truly fall in love with someone else sense there will be no soul mate for you, as if that other person didn't exist.

Emily shook her head, "But- how- this make no sense, Elders."

Oscar nodded his head in understanding, "Miss Emiliana, we knew from the day Mister Salvatore was born that-"

He was interrupted from continuing his conversation when Emily gasped. They have known this entire time and they're barely telling her now?

She has watched her supposed soul mate fall in love with a horrible woman. She has watched her soul mate, flirt, kiss, touch other woman!

Cora sighed heavily, "We know this is hard to wrap you head around, my dear."

Emily shook her head, "Why am I learning about this now? When I have watched him- oh my god." Her eyes stung with tears but she wouldn't let herself cry. Not in front of the Elders. Not in front of Magdalena.

The Elders all sighed. They all pitied this poor Angel. This had happened before, and every great once in awhile when this does happen they see the same type of emotions out of the Angels that are soul mates to vampires.

"This is very rare. It only happens every once in a great while so when it does happen we can't exactly tell an Angel of these circumstances until the fates let us. It wasn't time for you to know, for you to properly meet him. Every person he had met and had...been with, before you had to happen for a reason."

"So what?" Emily exclaimed, not caring at the moment if she was being disrespectful, "Now is the time? The fates want to let me be with my soul mate now? Because it's really hard for me to fall in love with a man who I've seen done many terrible terrible things. And I've seen him with other girls- I can't do that."

No one was understanding what they were putting her through. She loves Damon, but she can never trust him relationship wise, she knows him way to much.

"Would I be able to tell him?" Emily asked.

No one replied at first but Ernest spoke up, "Miss Emiliana, you may tell your person who you are, but please, we suggest you tell as little people as possible when down in the human world. We musn't have so many people knowing of _Harmony_ and our ways."

Emily nodded reluctantly. She already knew that in time she will be able to tell people who she is, but when she first gets there she will just pretend to be a simple human girl that's new to the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Maude told Emily in all seriousness, "We will go over everything you will need to have before your departure. Your departure date will be next Friday at 9:42 p.m.. So be here by 9:00. Be here on the dot." Emily inwardly rolled her eyes knowing she had to leave at an exact certain time because of the fates, "Now remember, this will be your first time truly traveling through realms. You will be human and actually have a real life body that you will need to learn to take care of."

Emily sighed and Magdalena gave her a reassuring smile. Magdalena can tell Emily was nervous about living and actually having a beating heart, breathing, bleeding, etc.

A question dawned at Magdalena at that thought, "Emily's a woman...will she be...fertile?" she asked awkwardly, but was genuinely curious.

Emily's eyes widened slightly and was curious too, until she realized that it wouldn't matter if she was or not. Her _soul mate _was a vampire. Vampire's can't procreate.

Magdalena's facial expression faltered as she realized the same thing as Emily.

Ernest awkwardly cleared his throat before answering Magdalena's question, "Yes, Miss Emiliana will be all human...almost."

That caught Magdalena and Emily's attention. Both their heads snapped up and looked at the eldest Elder in confusion, "What?" Emily asked.

Ernest opened his mouth to answer but Cora talked over him,"Miss Emiliana will be human, but she will have her guardian powers...so technically she'll be half human half guardian angel. She will still be able to protect her person...and the same rules still imply in the human world. Even if you are in human form." Cora warned her, and Emily's eyes widened in fear and shock.

Emily shook her head slowly, processing what she was hearing. "So, let me get this straight, " that caught the Elder's attention as they all looked down at the petite Angel, "I can't physically touch any one besides my person on Earth?"

Oscar let out a sigh as he nodded his head, "It's not safe to touch another person. Your powers will go haywire because they were only formed for one specific person, no one else. So, say if you touch one person there, by just a simple shake of the hand, your power can over power them and conflict with their Guardian Angel's power and it could possibly kill the person, their angel, or you."

Emily couldn't believe this. How was she supposed to explain to people why she was untouchable? This was going to be complicated.

She pushed that conflict aside and asked another question that was bothering her, "Do I still have to follow my person around like a dog? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I don't know how to explain that in human form sense he'll actually see me now..."

For the first time ever, she saw Ernest chuckle very lightly, "Of course not. He's a vampire, he doesn't technically need you so your free to do as you may."

Emily sighed in relief, she wouldn't know how to explain to Damon Salvatore why she was following him without him killing her.

Her eyes widened at the thought, "What about death? I'm human! What if I die?!" she exclaimed, her fear getting the best of her again.

Vivian shook her head, "Like we said before, you are still a Guardian Angel, so you will only die if you decide to come back to Harmony and find your peace, or if Damon Salvatore dies. Your souls will still be connected." she explained.

"So if I get stabbed and bleed to death, I'll come back to life?" she asked curious to that thought and it will come in handy if Damon goes all psychotic vampire on her.

Maude nodded, "Yes, that is exactly how it will work."

Then a loud ring flowed through the room and Ernest who sat in the middle of all five Elders commanded in his loud intimidating voice, "This meeting is now over. We will resume Friday at 9:00 p.m." and with that all the Elder's dissapeared in their seats leaving Emily and Magdalena sitting by their selves in the meeting room.

Magdalena turned to Emily happily, "Aren't you happy?" she asked her.

Emily shrugged, "It's a lot to take in."

Magdalena furrowed her eyebrows, she was confused as to why Emily wasn't so thrilled by the news. She thought she was going to be a lot more excited, "What's bothering you?"

Emily's eyes widened and she looked at Magdalena like she grew two heads, "What's bothering me? What do you think? I just found out that the man who I have grown to love and partially hate my entire life is my soul mate and I now have to go live down on Earth and take a chance, knowing he is never going to love me back or even give me the slightest chance!"

Magdalena shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Emily. Just enjoy it while it lasts then."

Emily looked at Magdalena in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Magdalena gaped, realizing that the Elder's had forgot to mention the important part of her life down on Earth, "Yea, uhm, you see," Magdalena pushed away the fallen piece of hair on her face, her hair was short and blond. Her brown doe eyes boring in to Emily's hazel ones, "If things don't work out with Damon, like at all, you will be forced to come back to Harmony because the only way you can live down at Earth is to either be in a relationship with him, or for him to care about you in some way."

Emily suddenly frowned not liking this news at all. What's the point of being a human if she can't even live her life down there at all! It's just like being a fricken Guardian, except now people can see her and communicate with her.

Emily has only communicated with a certain number of people in her 178 years of living. All those people she can count on only two hands. Less the ten fingers.

She can't even fricking touch people! This will be the most difficult thing she ever hand to do...well except the time when she had to stand there and watch Damon get murdered by his own father as her heart broke in to a million tiny little pieces or when she was literally locked in an invisible bubble the fates held her in as she watched Damon for five years be locked in a cell and be worked on like a science experiment. She hated the fates. She knew those times were meant to happen but she didn't like it! She hated it, she hated everything about it!

She had no control at all whatsoever when the fates had to do something about it.

She remembers how much she complained to the Elder's for those terrible five years to convince the fates to let him go. After a while they did, and Emily was able to work her magic and made Damon win the rock paper scissors with Enzo. Just in case Enzo screwed him over in the long run. She wasn't sure if she can work her magic in time if something happened to him badly when she was unprepared.

That's when it sunk in. She had to do it. She had to at least meet the man she'd followed around like a stalker sense the moment he was born. The man she had loved her entire life. The man who made her want to do insane things.

Magdalena smiled and Emily did the same. She was finally taking in the idea of being a human. She was scared and nervous of course, but she knew as long as he lived she will survive, and she knew that she would never let anything happen to Damon. Not for her benefit, she didn't care much about what would happen to her, but for his.

Magdalena remembered the first time she met Emily. It was the Friday after her person was born. Magdalena had to show Emily the ropes and followed Emily around for a year and showed her all the things Guardians were meant to do.

For example, one time when Damon was two years old, no one was watching him and he tripped going down the stairs but Emily caught him and saved him in time causing him to land safely on his butt. He was going to start crying loudly but she used her powers to hush him because whenever he cried it broke her heart. It was all thanks to Magdalena who was such an amazing Guardian angel and mentor.

Her human died in his late eighties, causing Magdalena to decide what she wanted in her _after life. _She chose to be a mentor, and Emily was very thankful because if it wasn't for Magdalena she doesn't think she would be as good of a Guardian she as is now if it weren't for her.

Guardian Angel's also controls their person's emotions. When Damon's mother died when he was twelve, he was devastated so one night when he was crying him self to sleep she held him and used her powers to whisper in his ear-knowing he can't hear her- telling him to calm down and he started to cry less and less, his pain slowly going away.

She knew he couldn't feel her holding him, but whenever she did touch him, he would feel calm.

She was always there for her. Through the bad and the good. He unknowingly needed her. She was his rock, he just didn't know it, _yet. _

Later on, when it was 10:00 a.m. in the human world, Emily walked in to Damon's bedroom. She rolled her eyes as she observed him still sleeping in. She was glad to find him alone though. She always felt uncomfortable whenever she visited his room and found a naked girl in bed with him.

She watched as he slept peacefully. His raven black hair was tousled around from his sleep, his large muscled built arm hung over his white satin sheets.

She smiled to herself, she always thought he was attractive, and now knowing that their soul mates makes him so much more. She never felt desire, never felt longing, or even _horniness, _sense she didn't have a human body, she never craved for those sort of things. The thought never crossed her mind, until now.

She sat at the opposite side of his bed. She pulled up the covers and laid in the bed with him. She touched his hair as she admired him. The millions of thoughts and feelings running through her mind.

She wish he can feel her touching him, even though he would probably have a heart attack if he woke up to a stranger touching his hair in his bed.

She loved his hair, she loved it a lot when he was human and how it was curley, but now it straight and short. Either way, she still loved it, it was her favorite feature of him. That and his baby blue eyes. She could literally get lost in them for hours. Whenever he would be speaking she would just stare in to his eyes. Loving the emotions he was showing through them as he talking. How his eyes sparkled as he talked about something he cared about, or how his eyebrows curved slightly when he was angry and his eyes would turn an invisbible shade of black.

Emily stayed that way for about twenty minutes, until she heard a loud slam coming from down stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House, following by loud angry stomping throughout the living room.

She sighed to herself as Damon flinched away, his hair escaping the hold of her fingers as he quickly sat himself up in the bed. With his vampire hearing he heard the noise and it made Emily frown. She loved these moments she had staring at him in such a loving way. It felt real to her.

Damon got out of bed, he was only his his briefs and walked across the room towards his walk-in-closet. Emily couldn't help but admire his back muscles as he searched quickly for clothes.

He used his vampire speed to quickly put his clothes on and then he was out of the room in a flash. Emily rolled her eyes as her form dissapeared out of Damon's room.

Emily reappeared in the living room where a now fully clothed Damon stood acros from a vary angry looking Elena Gilbert who was a doppleganger to Damon's ex girlfriend in the nineteenth century.

She couldn't help but frown again when she saw that it was Elena who stormed in to the boarding house. Damon was madly in love with her. Emily could feel the infatuation radiating off of him as she stood beside him. She liked Elena, she was a nice girl, but she hated the way she made Damon feel.

She used to never care, she wanted Damon to adore someone as sweet and caring as Elena Gilbert, but now knowing that they are meant for each other changes everything. Her feelings for him, and now she's jealous!

"What is it now, Elena?" Damon asked in a tired tone. He wiped his eyes with his hands showing that he had just woken up.

Elena frowned visibley, usually Damon would be happier to see her, but in her eyes, he seemed a little annoyed by her presense.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him nicely, she cared for her friend Damon. She knew how he felt for her, but she loved his brother, and no matter what she felt for Damon, Stefan would always come first.

He let out a sigh, "Nothing, I just, I finally starting getting comfortable in my sleep and you came barging in the early morning." he smiled fakely towards her, showing his irritation.

Emily's heart swelled, she knew Damon started to sleep more peacefully because of her presence and it made her heart flutter and stomach to fill in butterflies. Something she never experienced before.

Elena scoffed, "It's 10:30, Damon. Stop being lazy." she replied in amusement.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a vampire who has lived for 178 years. I earned a right to be lazy, don't you think?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes and Emily felt jealous again. She wanted to conversate with him. She wanted him to see her, to know her, she for once, disliked being a Guardian Angel.

"I wish you can see me, Damon." Emily mumbled as she stared up at the vampire who has captured her heart, body, and soul.

"Look, I came here because we have a lot to talk about right now. Like the fact that I heard you're starting to feed off people again."

That caught Emily's attention and she shot her head in the direction towards Damon. Why was he feeding again? I thought he was just drinking from blood bags, what had brought this on? He's been doing good so far.

Damon shrugged without a care, "You made your choice, Elena. And I realized that I don't have anything in my life to care for. So why turn myself and pretend to be something that I'm not for nobody. I'm a killer, Elena. And that's what I'm going to be sense there's no reason for me not to be." he seethed as he glared into Elena's dark brown eyes.

Emily had never seen him so upset with her before. She hasn't seen them in a few hours. What has she missed sense then?

Elena gasped silently, but Damon and Emily both heard it.

She glared back at Damon, her anger rising, "Is that it? Is this to get back at me? To guilt me in to being with you because I chose Stefan?!"

Damon didn't reply. Elena was disgusted with him. He's nothing but a heartless animal. She was wrong about anything good that she had thought about Damon Salvatore. He is the devil.

Emily frowned in dissapointment. She knew Damon was better than that, but he was letting his emotions get the best of him. He didn't deserve this. No one in Mystic Falls deserved this.

That's when Emily decided, she was going to go to Earth, become human, and make Damon Salvatore fall in love with her.


End file.
